Girl On Fire
by IHEARTROCK
Summary: Laura is Carlos' twin sister. Fat, but with a heart of gold. James hates her, but Laura loves him. Until they move to L.A. Then she goes to pursue her singing dreams but not only with talent under her sleeve. She is now the most beautiful girl that James has seen. Now he loves her. But little he knows that Laura is a Girl On Fire... Will James win Laura's heart?
1. The arrival

My Latin Lover

Chapter: 1. The Arrival And Part Of Payback.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Big Time Rush. Neither the songs I get to put in this story.

James' P.O.V

Carlos was jumping on the couch like a five years old kid. And he was screaming, which woke us up. Kendall, Logan and I went to the living room.

"Carlos what the hell are you doing? It's like eight in the morning." Logan said still sleepy. Carlos then said: "Well, I got a call from my mom telling me that Laura comes to L.A to pursue her singing dreams".

"Wait, Laura? The Fatty Laura Garcia? That can't be happening." Kendall said.

"Hey, she's not fat, last week she sent me a picture and she was really beautiful. But now that you say it she is coming in a half hour so, let's get ready." Carlos said very happy.

Ok, like Kendall said THAT can't be happening. See Laura is Carlos twin sister. She is ANNOYING AND FAT… Basically all of us except for Carlos hate her. She is ugly… Brown hair, brown eyes, pink lips, curly hair and tanned skin. But fat. Just as simple as that. And sing? No, never, not in a million years. What? I hate her. That's it. Well I think we all do hate her.

30 minutes later…

We were finally at the lobby. I seriously didn't want to see Laura. She is so annoying.

But then a skinny girl with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes with a tanned skin came in. She was wearing black Converse, jeans, a white tank top, and a leather jacket. She bear-hugged Carlos. Well that escalated rather quickly.

"Hey guys" The girl said."Umm hello?... Carlos… they are drooling all over me.." she told Carlos. We three stared like idiots and I noticed we were drooling. All over her.. "Yeah mostly James…" The two just cracked themselves up with us drooling on the new girl. "Carlos how do you know her?" Said Kendall. "Ok so you really don't remember me?" Said the girl.. Oh my god. Laura has definitely changed. And she is hot like hell. "Laura is that you?" Said Logan. "No is Sheldon Cooper." My jaw dropped. "Man you're gorgeous!" We three said. She just stayed there stunned. "Why thank you both!" She just hugged Kendall and Logan. Then she looked at me like she was going to murder me right now. "And you!" I opened my arms for a warm embrace, but all I earned was a slap in the face! "Ow! That hurt! Why?" I said. "Because you were mean to me back in Minnesota! And this is part of the payback."

WHAT?!

A/N: Ok, so this is my first chapter of my first Fan-Fiction! So please review and give me ideas for the second chapter! I would love that! And also I'm making an OC contest for Laura's BFF from Minnesota!


	2. The Hole Package

Chapter 2: The Hole Package…

Laura's POV

After slapping James, I went to 2J to unpack my stuff and change my clothes. Oh, yes, my plan… Well since James made me suffer I'll make him suffer too. I'll tease him so much. He'll eventually ask me on a date and I'll say no. Then he'll beg for me. I'm evil, I know… But hey, that's called payback. Anyways I just put on some shorts, a white tank top, a squared shirt on top and my old black converse. As I was heading to the door James called me.

"Hey Laura. I wanted to ask you something. Umm… would you go on a date with me? I mean, you're hot, I'm hot, we'll do a great couple!" He used the Diamond charm for sure.

Boy, that was quick.

James' POV

I had to get her.

She was just precious. Maybe if had treated her nicer in Minnesota she still would fall for me. Which I think she still does. When she got out of her room I asked her on a date and she REALLY surprised me.

"No." No, really? She was rejecting THE James Diamond?

"No? Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"I just don't want to be with a player. Now I have to go to Rouque Records." She said neutraly.

"Why Rouque Records?" I asked confused. Just then my phone rang. It was Kelly.

"Kelly texted me. We gotta go to record some songs." I said.

"Yeah I gotta go to!"

"So, about the date…"

"Let's go guys!" Kendall said.

"OK!" Laura said.

AT ROUQUE RECORDS…

"Dogs! I think you have met Laura! Right?" Gustavo said.

"We have she, is Carlos' twin." Logan said.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"You seriously didn't know we were relatives right? I mean we have the same last name!" Said Carlos.

"I thought you were cousins!" He yelled… Again.

"Well were twins!" Laura yelled to him.

"Don't scream to me!" Gustavo was really angry now. Nobody could scream at him. But she did. That was new…

"You should start doing that!" Laura said. Gustavo started relaxing and then said:

"You should sing you know?" Just then Kendall said:

"Yeah! We want to hear your voice!"

"Ok I'll do it. But I'll sing two songs the final one for James!" She said bitting her bottom lip. Sexy.

Just then the music started playing when she stepped in the booth.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror__  
__Why am I doing this to myself?__  
__Losing my mind on a tiny error,__  
__I nearly left the real me on the shelf.__  
__No, no, no, no, no...___

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars__  
__Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
__It's okay not to be okay.__  
__Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.__  
__Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
__Just be true to who you are__  
__(who you are [x11] )__  
__No, no ,no, no, no, no, no...___

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?__  
__I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah__  
__The more I try the less is working, yeah yeah__  
__'Cause everything aside me screams__  
__No, no, no, no, no...___

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars__  
__Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
__It's okay not to be okay.__  
__Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.__  
__But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
__There's nothing wrong with who you are___

_**Just when she was about to hit the bridge tears were straining down her face. My god she WAS crying!**_

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like BOOM,__  
__Just go and leave me alone__  
__Real talk, real life, good luck, goodnight,__  
__With a smile, that's my home__  
__That's my home, no...__  
_

_**That's when she cried her eyes out**__._

___No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...__  
__Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars__  
__Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
__It's okay not to be okay...__  
__Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.__  
__Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
__Just be true to who you are__  
__yeah yeah yeah…_

"That… was AMAZING!" Gustavo screamed.

"WHAT?!" We all said. Gustavo NEVER said those types of things to a newbie. Neither us… But I have to admit that it was great.

When she got out of the booth we all stared at her while she hugged Carlos. Trying to calm down. Then she spoke:

"When you guys left, I wanted to be thin, because I liked you then," she pointed at me, "but I suffered anorexia for a whole year, and I struggled for being the most beautiful at school. Anyways I was in the honor roll and beat Logan's record!"

"What?" Logan said. That was really fun though because now she's the brain of the group.

"And what about the song for James?" Said Kelly trying to change the mood of everyone.

"Oh! Yeah right! James, come with me." She said pulling me to the dance studio instead of the booth.

And the music starts to play… I want to see this.

Laura's POV

Well this is going to be fun… As the music started playing I took of my blouse and stayed in my tank top. While singing and dancing _Womanizer_…

_Superstar__  
__Where you from, how's it going?__  
__I know you__  
__Gotta clue, what you're doing?__  
__You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here__  
__But I know what you are, what you are, baby___

_Look at you__  
__Gettin' more than just re-up__  
__Baby, you__  
__Got all the puppets with their strings up__  
__Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em__  
__I know what you are, what you are, baby___

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh__  
__womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby__  
__you you you are__  
__you you you are__  
__Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer___

_Boy don't try to front, uh uh__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__Boy don't try to front, uh uh__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__You got me, baby__  
__You're oh so charming, honey__  
__But I can't do it__  
__Womanizer___

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__Boy don't try to front, ah ah__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__You say I'm crazy__  
__I got you crazy__  
__You're nothing but a womanizer___

_Daddy-O__  
__You got the swagger of champions__  
__Too bad for you__  
__You just can't find the right companion__  
__I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard__  
__It could be easy who you are, but that's who you are, baby___

_Lollipop__  
__Must mistake me as a sucker__  
__To think that I__  
__Would be a victim not another__  
__Say it, play it how you wanna__  
__But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby___

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh__  
__womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby__  
__you you you are__  
__you you you are__  
__Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer___

_Boy don't try to front, uh uh__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__Boy don't try to front, uh uh__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__You got me, baby__  
__You're oh so charming, honey__  
__But I can't do it__  
__Womanizer___

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__Boy don't try to front, ah ah__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__You say I'm crazy__  
__I got you crazy__  
__You're nothing but a womanizer___

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world__  
__It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl__  
__But I can't 'cause we don't___

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh__  
__womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby__  
__you you you are__  
__you you you are__  
__Womanizer, womanizer, Womanizer___

_Boy don't try to front, uh uh__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__Boy don't try to front, uh uh__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__You got me, baby__  
__You're oh so charming, honey__  
__But I can't do it__  
__Womanizer___

_Boy don't try to front, ah ah__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__Boy don't try to front, ah ah__  
__I know just what you are ah ah__  
__You say I'm crazy__  
__I got you crazy__  
__You're nothing but a womanizer___

His face was hilarious!

**A/N: Ok review please! This chapter was much longer…. The songes were **_**Who You Are by Jessie J and Womanizer by Britney Spears **_


	3. New Friends and Confusion

Chapter 3: New Friends and Confusion

Laura POV

After the song I turned to James and saw an amused face… He was so turned on… Then I turned to see the guys with their jaws open… he he I'm pretty evil. I went to grab my blouse. After I got out of the booth I slapped the guys faces and yelled: "GOTTA TAKE HIM OUT OF HERE!" Pointing to James who was still… well… still… Like a statue… "But how?" Kelly said. "I know how!" Said a happy Logan.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Have a HUGE question… WHY YOU SLAPPED US?!" Yelled Kendall while we managed to drag James out of the studio and into the Palm Woods.

"Because you I thought you wouldn't respond to anything that I did… Plus Katie told me what happened when you met Lucy, which I haven't met. So I tried that technique." I said calmed. "Of course Katie had to tell you, you're evil, just like her! She loves you." Carlos said.

We just entered the Palm Woods and I had a crazy idea for waking James off of his trance.

"Guys I have an idea for waking up James." I said.

"Great what is it?" asked Logan. "Just see…" They made confused faces as I grabbed James' shoulder, they thought I was going to slap him again but I had another plan in mind, I kissed him deeply. With no emotion as I expected. Just then he started to react: he wrapped his arms around my waist and my neck. I reacted to… _Maybe I like him… _Wait what? No, no way in hell that can NEVER happen. Meanwhile in the kiss: I pulled out of it.

"I liked it! Another!" James said happily.

"No way in HELL I'll do that again. It was just for waking you up from the trance you had." I said and ran off.

Ok maybe I liked James, but I thought that when he leaved Minnesota my crush would disappear. But there he was, so changed, more muscles, those hazel eyes that trapped me the very first time I met him and his smile. Then it comes to the Diamond charm which isn't that hard to resist. Every time I think about him I smile. And that kiss, it was so nice, his lips were so soft and when he wrapped his arms around me I felt like a Disney princess.

I still was trapped in my trance when I bumped into three girls.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Don't worry were used to it when it comes to the boys." Said the blonde one.

"Which boys?" I asked confused.

"Oh! So you're new here! Right?" Said a brunette.

"Yes my name is Laura Garcia and again, which boys?" I asked again.

"Well they are Ken- Wait Garcia?!" Said another brunette but with red highlights.

"Yes I think you've met my brother then." I said realizing they know the boys.

"You're Carlos' sister?!" They said.

"So you know the boys, _perfecto._" I said.

"Let me introduce myself I'm Jo Taylor, I'm Kendall's girlfriend." Jo said.

"I'm Camille Roberts, Logan's girlfriend." She said.

"Let me guess this… You're Lucy Stone. Right?" I said

"Yes. How did you knew that?" Lucy asked.

"Katie told me."

"Hey we were going to grab some smoothies. Want to join us?" Camille asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I said. We grabbed our smoothies and sat on the park as I told them everything about me. Including how son of a bitch James Diamond was and how I am confused about me loving him. We got to know each other pretty well. As I was finishing my smoothie I said:

"Girls, this is the beginning of beautiful friendship ya know?"

"Sure it is!" They said.

Just then James comes, grabs me out of my chair and kisses me in front of everyone in the pool like he doesn't give a shit.

"I like you very much, you knew that?" He said.

OH MY GOSH!

**A/N: So tell me how was this chapter also give ideas for James and Laura. And by the way I'm trying to make Lucy and** **Carlos** **a couple so give ideas for it!**


	4. The One I Love The Most

**A/N: Heyy! So chapter 4 is up! Now before anything I want to make clear their ages; they are ALL 19 and Katie is 15.**

Chapter 4: The one I love the most.

After those lovely words from James he pulled me into a kiss. And I got lost into it. But.. I won't let him sweep me off my feet, not yet. Filled with lust and anger I decided to pull out of the kiss and punch him. Witch I certainly did.

"What's wrong with you?" James said.

"Me? What's wrong with _you_? I asked.

"The fact that I want you to go on a date with me, because you seem so much hotter than before!" He yelled.

Now that hit me. I became attractive to _him._ The one and only James Diamond. He likes me. And he never liked someone at this point. Well this is about to become interesting.

"James David Diamond, did I just heard that you like _me?_" I asked with a grin.

He blushed. "No." He said.

"Awwww… James is in love! James is in love!" I said playfully.

"No. But please can we go on a date? Please, please, please." He begged.

"OK, I'll go on a date with you," His face lit up. "but," His smile faded. "If you stop bothering me. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, YES! Thank you, thank you!" He grabbed me bridal style and then put me down.

"So day, and time?" I asked.

"Tonight, at 8:00." He said happily.

"Fine."

AFTER THE DATE

The date was really amazing. He took me to dinner and then we went to the movies and watched "Breaking Dawn part 2".He was just so _suave_ and so sweet. We were just entering the Palm Woods and I told him to wait for a second, I wanted to become honest with myself. I like Jam… Wait… I _love_ James. So I went to the pool. And for the final five minutes I decided that I will give him a chance. So I went to the lobby and I saw… JAMES MAKING OUT WITH A BITCH?!

"WHAT THE HELL JAMES?!" I screamed. He jumped and the girl just ran away.

"Laura! I can explain! I…" I then said:

"What? It was an accident? And you think I will believe you? You think I'm stupid?!" Tears were starting to form in my face but I wasn't going to cry. Not in front of _him_. He tried to speak but couldn't find words.

"That's it. I'm done." And with those words I was opening the door of the apartment. James was apologizing. But I just couldn't buy it.

"Laura, please sweetheart, forgive me." He said while we were walking inside the apartment. The guys were watching us. They were here on the living room watching T.V when we arrived.

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!" I said.

"What did just happened?" Said Kendall.

"Let that son of a bitch explain that to you." A tear just strolled down my face. OH MY GOD I AM CRYING IN FRONT OF PEOPLE. "I just want to go to my room." And as I said I was going to my room to cry were nobody could see me.

CARLOS' P.O.V

I never saw my sister cry. I mean… when she broke her arm she never cried, while I cried when I fell and scratch my knee. And if she was crying the world then should have ended.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I said as I tackled him

"Would you let me explain, dude?" He said.

"Spill." Said Logan.

"Well… when we arrived at the lobby she told me to wait for her. Then this girl comes and says 'Hey you're hot' and then randomly kisses me and that's when she came back. I tried to apologze but she didn't let me." James said.

"Well Carlos this is officially the first time when we see her cry." Kendall said.

"What about at the studio this morning? She was crying." I said.

"That's because of the song. But the thing is she _never _cried because of pain." Logan said.

"And I made her cry." Said James.

"I gotta go to see if she's ok."

LAURA'S P.O.V

As I was crying I think I already have three songs made. They are: Jar of Hearts, You're Not Sorry and I Knew you were Trouble. I was really, really sad. And I just couldn't stop crying. Then I heard the door open and I saw my lovely brother.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I don't want to see my twin crying. You know this is the first time I see you cry because of pain right?" He said.

"It's true I don't use to cry. Just leave me alone dude." I said as I lay on my bed.

"But when I cried you were always there right? What's wrong? Do you like James?" He was right.

"Yes, I do. But let's not talk about it, I'm sad. I just… need my baby brother." I said.

"You know I'm twenty minutes older than you right?" He said.

"I know… I just need a brother/sister time." I said.

"And now that you're here we can have that." He said as he wrapped his arms around me for a warm embrace. Just what I needed from my brother. The one I love the most.

"_Sabes que te quiero, verdad Carlitos?" _(You know that I love you, right Carlitos?) I said in Spanish.

"_Ya lo se, Laurita. Yo tambien te adoro. __Mi Princesa." _(I know, Laurita. I adore you, my princess.) He said as I fell asleep on my dearest brother's arms.


	5. Groupies

Chapter 5: Groupies

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while but…. Here we go!**

* * *

_3 Months later…_

**Kendall's pov**

Now, after these three months things had happened: James, Logan and I turned 20 and Katie turned 16; Lucy signed in Roque Records and Laura and Carlos are planning their birthday. Also Carlos asked Lucy out and turns out she is also interested on him. Now that's three couples. _Three couples. _We thought. Now it's up to Laura and James to become one for the entire gang to be…. Well, to be, full of couples?

Anyways, as I said Lucy signed in the label but Gustavo thinks she isn't good enough, the same for Laura. Poor little girls… So, they both have a meeting today with Gustavo and they are going to drag Jo and Camille with them. As for the guys, _we_ have to help James with the whole Laura thing today, now that we aren't with our girlfriends. Luckily, the meeting at the pool is at 2:00 pm so we still have time to relax.

As for Laura… Well she still hasn't forgiven James for what he did. She doesn't even talk to him since that day. Three months and she still doesn't talk to him. But James is a whole new case, he's been crazy for her. Two days ago we were talking with him at the apartment and something just slipped out of his mouth:

**FLASHBACK**

_We were playing Call Of Duty, when James stepped right in front of us and turned of the t.v._

"_HEY!?" We said._

"_I'm dying!" James said plopping on the couch._

"_Spill." We said together and looked at each other like we were aliens._

"_Carlos you're going to kill me for this but, I think I'm in love with your sister." James said. Suddenly Katie entered the room and she saw us with our jaws hanging open._

"_The hell is wrong in here?" She said._

"_No bad words, Kay. James is weird. Just that." Logan said using the nickname he gave her a long time ago._

"_Logan you know I'm 16. When you were 16 James already slept with someone!" She said and James turn to her._

"_How do you know that?!" He said surprised._

"_I didn't knew anything, it was a test. And you already said the truth. And from what I heard you like Laura don't you?" God, Katie was smartass sometimes._

"_I hate you! And yes! I fucking __**love**__ her!" He said desperate._

"_**LOVE?!**__" We all said._

"_Oh my god James is in love with my sister!" Carlos screamed. "I'll fucking kill you!" He said before jumping on him._

"_NOT MY HAIR!" James screamed bloody murder as Carlos pulled his hair._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After that Carlos agreed to help James. But now I'm drifting off to sleep.

* * *

JO'S POV

After the meeting we stayed in the living of the company trying to calm down Lucy and Laura.

"We're fired." Laura said crying. Apparently Gustavo thought they weren't superstar material, so he fired them, both.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Lucy said standing up. Camille and I stood up ready to contain Lucy and her anger issues. Just then I got an idea.

"I GOT IT!" I said. They gave me confused faces as Laura was wiping her tears. "Not telling my brother that I cried?" Laura said.

"Yes and no. We should make Gustavo see that you are star material. Let's sing a song!" I said.

"But we can't sing!" Cam said. "Yes we can, and I have the perfect song to match your weird singing skills." I said.

* * *

_30 minutes later._

Now we were ready to sing Dance Again with our costumes and the dance routine learned. Laura and Lucy got the better part of the song while I got a good one for my voice and Camille also. We were using shorts and white v-necks with different vests. Mine was red, Lucy's was purple, Camille's was black and Laura's obviously was hot pink. That is her favorite color.

Now we are in the dance room; it's 1:00 pm and Gustavo and Kelly are here ready to watch us.

_Laura:_

_Nobody knows what i'm feeling inside__  
__I find it so stupid__  
__So why should I hide__  
__That I love to make love to you baby__  
__(yeah make love to me)__  
__So many ways wanna touch you tonight__  
__I'm a big girl got no secrets this time__  
__Yeah I love to make love to you baby__  
__(yeah make love to me)__Jo:_

_If this would be a perfect world__  
__We'd be together then__  
__(let's do it do it do it)__  
__Only got just one life this i've learned__  
__Who cares what they're gonna say__  
__(let's do it do it do it)__All:_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again__  
__I wanna dance, and love, and dance again__Dance, yes__  
__Love, next__  
__Dance, yes__  
__Love, next__Lucy:_

_Baby your fire is lighting me up__  
__The way that you move boy is reason enough__  
__That I love to make love to you baby__  
__(yeah make love to me)__  
__I can't behave__  
__Oh I want you so much__  
__Your lips taste like heaven__  
__So why should I stop?__  
__Yeah I love to make love to you baby__  
__(yeah make love to me)__Camille:_

_If this would be a perfect world__  
__We'd be together then__  
__(let's do it do it do it)__  
__Only got just one life this i've learned__  
__Who cares what they're gonna say__  
__(let's do it do it do it)__I wanna dance, and love, and dance again__  
__I wanna dance, and love, and dance again__Rap:_

_Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman__  
__Modern day Hugh Hef (uh, yes)__  
__Playboy to the death (uh, yes)__  
__Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)__  
__Mami let me open your treasure chest__  
__Play dates, we play mates__  
__I'm the king at snatching queens, checkmate__  
__What you think?__  
__It's a rumor__  
__I'm really out of this world__  
__Moon, luna__  
__Make woman comfortable__  
__Call me bloomer__  
__Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya__  
__But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'__  
__So ahead of myself__  
__Everyday's yesterday__  
__Want the recipe? it's real simple__  
__Little bit of voli, and she'll open sesame__Now dance yes__  
__Love next__  
__Dance yes__  
__Love next__All:_

_If this would be a perfect world__  
__We'd be together then__  
__(let's do it do it do it)__  
__Only got just one life this i've learned__  
__Who cares what they're gonna say__  
__(let's do it do it do it)__I wanna dance, and love, and dance again__  
__I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

"So?" We said waiting for an answer.

"I know this might sound crazy but, would you like, girls, to be a girl group?" He said nervously.

"What?!" We said.

"Well you sound perfect in the harmonies and that routine was perfect so why not?" He asked.

"I think we should, look at the boys' success!" Laura said. We looked at each other for a second and then respond.

"Yes!" We yelled.

* * *

**Heyyyyy so what did you think of this chapter? I want you to give some ideas for the name of the group please…. I did ran out of ideas. And I'm thinking of stop writing this because I'm to lazy. Tell me what you think and review.**


	6. Musical Preferences

Chapter 6: Musical Preferences

* * *

**Ok I have to tell something… I am planning a sort-of sequel for this story but I will give details on the bottom. Now enjoy!**

* * *

LOGAN'S POV:

I was on the living room with the guys and Katie waiting for answers from Laura and Lucy. Kendall was asleep in the couch, Carlos was playing games with Katie and James was playing in his phone. I was just sitting there eating gummy bears and thinking about what is going to happen in a couple of minutes.

In a couple of minutes we are going to help James with the whole "Laura thing". And also we were waiting for the girls to arrive and tell us if they got re-accepted in Roque Records. As I was consumed deep in my thoughts I heard the door slam shut. I looked up to see the girls all mad.

"Oh my god, what happened to you? Are you ok?" I said and everyone looked at me, realizing that the girls were already here. Katie stood up and used a pillow to smack Kendall until he woke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! KATIE!" He screamed.

"What? You better look out for your girlfriend who is right there apparently pissed off!" She said.

Kendall looked up and saw Jo who looked like she actually wanted to murder someone. There was an awkward silence until Carlos finally spoke.

"What happened? Because you look like you want to murder someone. Stating the obvious."

"Let me guess: Gustavo acted pretty annoying and fired you?" James said.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Diamond?" Laura said. This is not good.

"WHAT DID I SAID NOW?!" James shouted, making us jump.

"Yes, we actually got fired, but guess what? We turned into a girl group. But that's not the reason for the attitude. Actually I'm happy because I'm reaching stardom with my friends. The thing is that I'm still pissed off at you, so are they because I told them everything that happened and how you were picking on me, tricked me, played with me, on the way home. I am not fat, I am not stupid, I am not weak. In fact I can knock you out." Oh my god. Laura was really pissed at James.

"IF YOU CAN KNOCK ME OUT THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT! HUH?!"

"BECAUSE I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!" She replied crying and screaming. She went to her bedroom and slammed her door shut.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

"If she is still in love with me, why she is still pissed off?" James said. We were at the pool and now we were helping James apologize to Laura.

"Because she doesn't know why. It's a girl thing to piss off with yourself and the guy you love when you don't know anything." Said Camille. Actually that was very true.

"It's incredible, I don't know what to do with a girl… and I'm actually the one who makes the girl fall in love with me not backwards. And she didn't do anything!" James sighed.

"And, my friend, you fell in love with my sister. And she is pretty pissed off at you!" Carlos said. Then we proceeded to slap him in the back of the head.

"But look at the bright side of this, we have a future girl group in here!" Kendall said.

"Who knows! Maybe we can become the next Pussycat Dolls!" I said.

"Enough with that! I need help!" James said.

"Why don't you sing to her?" Jo asked.

"Fine we'll do Show Me!" James said standing up.

"Whoa wait there Big Man!" Logan said blocking him.

"What?"He asked like a little kid.

"What about the romance? And the song is not a good choice! Pick one she likes!"Said Kendall.

"I don't know anything about her musical preferences." He said.

"Well my sister loves rock; her favorite bands are: Green Day, Linkin Park, Snow Patrol, Paramore, Rascal Flatts, Aerosmith, Maroon 5 and Bon Jovi. Also BTR, which is the first one." Carlos said.

"That is why Laura is my best friend, she is such a rocker sometimes." I said.

"Well I only know Bon Jovi and Maroon 5." James said, hoping it was a Maroon 5 song.

"Laura's favorite song is Always by Bon Jovi." Logan said and we all looked at him.

"What? I spent time with her on Minesotta! Not like you Diamond!" He sighed in defeat.

"At least I know the song!" James said happy. "But how I'm going to aske her if she doesn't talk to me?" His smile faded.

"Leave that to us." Jo said.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

LAURA'S POV

I was hearing music when I got a message from Jo.

_We are having a girls night out tonight,_

_Wear something cute and meet us at the park at 8:oo pm._

_-Jo_

Ok so I have to wear something nice… Hmm. I spent 2 hours trying to look at what to wear and finally decided for a pink lace skater dress with some pink heels. Don't judge me I love pink.

After that I curled my hair a little bit more and went to the park. Just then I feel that something hit my head and everything went black, but not before I could hear people calling someone.

"_CARLOS WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER?!" _I think it was Logan calling my brother but I couldn't hear or see anything anymore. Everything just went black.

* * *

**Ok so, what do you think about this chapter? So I was talking about some sequel and, is just related to the story somehow. It's about Carlos' Colombian cousin named Laura Vasquez that comes to L.A to be a part of the show as Carlos' twin. She becomes the guys' BFF but then she discovers her feelings for James Maslow even though he's been dating Halston Sage since two years ago.**

**Tell me what you think about that summary, because I don't know if I should do that one.**


	7. I Love You

Chapter 7: I Love You

* * *

JAMES' POV

I wasn't going to sing Bon Jovi, not in a million years. Instead I picked It Girl by Jason Derulo which is one of my favorite songs. The date was in the roof. That way it was more romantic and the stars were shinning. Even I made a stage here! It wasn't that hard.

Anyways the plan to bring Laura here was that Jo would convince Laura to dress up really good because they are "having a girl's night out". Then Carlos would proceed to "kidnap" her and take her here. Then I would tie her into the chair for making sure she doesn't run away.

I had everything organized. Nothing can go wrong right? My phone rang, it was Logan.

"Dude we might be in trouble." He said. WHAT?!

"What? Why?" I panicked.

"Carlos knocked out Laura… Even though were almost there!"

"Why he knocked her out?"

"I'll explain you later, but were here!" He said and I rushed to the lobby.

I saw her, she looked really beautiful. She was the reason I did this. I was in love with her.

Logan was carrying her along with Carlos. She was still unconscious.

"Carlos, I hope that Laura will kill you." I said serious. I took her and carried her to the roof. I put her on the chair and tied her so she doesn't run or fall.

She still wasn't waking up after five minutes so I decided to wake her up with a sweet kiss. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. I felt her breath starting to fasten and I pulled out of the kiss to see if she was awake. And she was.

"Hello beautiful." I said.

* * *

LAURA'S POV

I might be dreaming, because I felt lips against mine. Somebody was kissing me but I didn't knew who he was. So I opened my eyes and saw James.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

"What's going on here?" I said scared. "Why am I tied?"

"I didn't want you to run away." He said which scared me even more. "Perhaps we need to talk."

"Ok. Talk then." I said. He looked nice. A blue button down and jeans. "I won't talk right now. Just listen. Ok?" I nodded. He got up and the lights deemed. Music started to fill my ears and I couldn't believe what I heard. It Girl by Jason Derulo, one of my favorite songs.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking licks__  
__Just trying to find ya__  
__I've been like a manic insomniac__  
__5 steps behind you__  
__Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit__  
__Check please...__  
__Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams__  
__Much more than a Grammy award__  
__That's how much you mean to me__  
_

**I didn't felt that the rope around me anymore. I just felt his hand on mine. **

_You could be my it girl__  
__Baby you're the shhh girl__  
__Lovin' you could be a crime__  
__Crazy how we fit girl__  
__This it girl__  
__Give me 25 to life__  
__I just wanna rock all night long__  
__And put you in the middle of my spotlight__  
__You could be my it girl__  
__You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud__  
__Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh__  
__Let me play it loud__  
__Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh__  
__Let me play it loud_

_You can't help but turn them heads__  
__Knockin' them dead__  
__Dropping like flies around you__  
__If I get your body close not letting go__  
__Hoping you're about to__  
__Tell them other guys they can lose your number__  
__You're done!__  
__They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk__  
__Like a TV show playing reruns__  
__Every chance I get__  
__I'mma turn you on__  
__  
__You could be my it girl__  
__Baby you're the shhh girl _

_Lovin' you could be a crime__  
__Crazy how we fit girl__  
__This it girl__  
__Give me 25 to life__  
__I just wanna rock all night long__  
__And put you in the middle of my spotlight__  
__You could be my it girl__  
__You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud__  
__Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh__  
__Let me play it loud__  
__Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh__  
__Let me play it loud_

**He stared at me and he took my hand and we started dancing as he gave me a red rose.****  
**  
_Can't seem to stop you from...running, running__  
__Through my, through my mind, mind__  
__Just keep it coming, coming__  
__Til I make you mine, mine__  
__You've got that something, something__  
__I wanna be with girl__  
__You're my greatest hit girl__  
__Just say this is it girl...__  
__Hey baby...__  
__Don't you know you're my it girl_

_You could be my it girl__  
__Baby you're the shhh girl__  
__Lovin' you could be a crime__  
__Crazy how we fit girl__  
__This it girl__  
__Give me 25 to life__  
__I just wanna rock all night long__  
__And put you in the middle of my spotlight__  
__You could be my it girl__  
__You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud__  
__Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh__  
__Let me play it loud__  
__Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh__  
__Let me play it loud_

"I love you Laura, so much. Please forgive me; I didn't want to hurt you. " He said and I couldn't resist it anymore. I truly loved him. A tear of pure joy and happiness stroke down my cheek. He wiped it. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri filled the air.

"I love you too. I really do." I said. I could see how his eyes lit up and his smile grew wider.

"Really?" He asked with a giggle.

"Yeah. I can't get mad at you for a long time." I said and I could tell he was happy.

"I… Umm… God I'm nervous." He mumbled.

"James, is something wrong?" I asked confused. And he looked at me with a totally nervous face.

"Well, now that you ask, I am really nervous. And it's weird because I'm never nervous." He said scratching the back of his head.

"But what were you going to say?"

"Well, this might be fast but, you know I love you and… Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He said.

I giggled. "I'd love to!" He smiled. I looked into his hazel eyes and whisper those three words to the man I love. "I love you." I said. He had one hand on my waist and another on my face and he said. "I love you too." Then we kissed. His lips were soft and sweet. I've never shared this kind of love with somebody.

"I like that flavor." I was confused with what he said. "What?" "Your lips taste like strawberry, I like it." He said.

"Oh, alright. Thanks."

And we were standing there, enjoying ourselves as the soft but cold breeze lingered the scene. Many 'I love you's were said that night. But they will never be enough. No words could describe it. I was irrevocably in love with him. And now I was his girlfriend. I was the happiest person in the world.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? REVIEW!**


	8. Important author's note!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Ok so, I got stuck in the story so I can't find any ideas. And I'll stop writing it.

At least I gave it a happy ending right?

BUT- I have an excellent idea for a new story.

OK so here it goes:

On 2010 James Diamond married Halston Sage, without the concern or opinion of his lifetime best friend Laura Vazquez. In his wedding day, Laura moved to San Diego to be a part of a new TV show, only leaving some letters to explain why she didn't said goodbye. Also confessing her love for him on another letter. This left everyone devastated. 3 years later Laura is back to Los Angeles, and James got divorced a year ago.

That's what I got. Please leave your opinions.

ALSO! I'm going to start making one-shots, so if you want a one-shot message me!

AAAANNND I need help with the name of the new story.


End file.
